Seiji Haruta/Relationships
This page describes the relationship that Seiji has with the characters of the novel. Note for editors: * Write in english. * Write about Seiji's feelings in the relationship since this is Seiji's page. Mika Uehara She likes Seiji, but is the only normal girl around her under self-esteem, until she got involved in the Yin Yang world. Chiaki Wakaba After meeting Seiji thanks to Mika, she became Seiji's good friend and received his help with the matter of her ex-girlfriend When she is depressed with her family and invited Seiji to drink and they slept in her house, she increased her confidence towards him. She even told Mika that she was in love but did not want to be his wife just a lover. Haruka Shimizu: Chiaki Wakaba’s ex-girlfriend. A student at Koaki High School. Has complex feelings for Chiaki. Yui Haruta Seiji’s older sister. The person who exiled the original Seiji from his family. Natsuya Yoruhana She fell in love with Seiji as she spent time with him and discovered that he was brave and determined when he saved Shika Kagura. Hitaka Shuho Genhana High School’s student council vice president. One of Natsuya Yoruhana’s Spirit-branded retainers. She acts cold towards people she doesn’t know well, and is unskilled at communication. Rana Kirin She is affectionate towards Seiji. Shika Kagura She is a Yuki-Onna spirit, she had a period of amnesia where she thought that Seiji was her older brother. Seiji saved her, and she became Seiji’s adopted sister. She has a "brother" complex. She writes a novel called "Brother Monogatari" together with Seiji. She is also Seiji's guardian against the girls as she interferes to stay with her brother at the end of the day. Mai Houjou Took good care of Seiji and Shika. Natsuya Yoruhana’s maid. Rika Amami : The store manager and owner of the confectionery store that Seiji works at. She gave Seiji a button that burst from her shirt. Hoshi Amami: Rika Amami’s nephew. Seiji’s junior from work at the confectionery store. A boy who has a cute and lovely appearance. He once committed suicide due to his family problems. Seiji saved him using the save/load ability. He worships Seiji. Rion Amami: One of Hoshi Amami’s older twin sisters. Secretly abuses her younger brother. Controls and blackmails other people at school. Later defeated by Seiji, and begins to change herself for the better. Kotomi Amami One of Hoshi Amami’s older twin sisters. Secretly abuses her younger brother. Controls and blackmails other people at school. Later defeated by Seiji, and begins to change herself for the better. Mayuzumi Amami: Rika Amami’s cousin. The creator of the super popular anime "Honey Candy Girl." Her pen name is Peach-sensei, and she has severe androphobia. Her cousin Rika encouraged her to have a date with Seiji at the school festival. Saki Yoshizawa An editor working for Thunderbolt Literature. Mayuzumi Amami’s good friend that got to know Seiji through Rika’s introduction. Currently helping Seiji to publish his novel. Shiina Shiho: The vice president of the drama club. Strict yet gentle, she works hard in maintaining the drama club. Her special abilities include hitting people with books and forceful retorts. Anya Saigenji: The drama club president. The legendary person who revived the drama club. She has a habit of "capturing" students. Often lectured by Shiina. Kaho Miyamoto: Seiji’s classmate. A fat otaku girl that was helped during P.E. class by Seiji. She worked hard to lose weight, and wishes to become friends with Seiji. Excellent at cooking. Kaede Juumonji : A young mistress from a mafia family. Saved (?) by Seiji while being chased by her father’s subordinates. Fell in love with Seiji at first sight. Currently working as a nurse at Genhana High School. Yukari Asamiya A first-year high school student at Genhana High School. Gave Seiji many love letters and tried confessing to him but was rejected. She resolved to start from being friends with him. Category:Relationships Category:Stub